Destiny (Part 11 of the series)
by Justright
Summary: Is our fate predestined?


Destiny  
  
In a dark room with torches, which gave little light, a dark man towered over hooded figures. He glanced at the chamber's entrance, gesturing impatiently to the others. One of them went out and returned, but not alone. By his side, a very confused Cole was looking nervously around the room. His gaze fell on the Towering man at the center of the chamber, and he let out a grunt of anxiety.  
  
The dark man approached slowly, staring at Cole with a hard expression. This one still managed to stare back, but with deadly anticipation.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our favorite traitor," the tall man uttered, in a deep voice that held none of the mockery the words suggested.  
  
"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you now. On the contrary, you performed admirably for me."  
  
Cole's confusion deepened at this. However, he still waited for the rest that was sure to come, in silence.  
  
"I can see that you don't understand. Don't you know the power that I wield? How could you think that I made a mistake of such magnitude? You were only a pawn in my hand, and soon I'll have won. All thanks to you."  
  
Cole, who had been listening with growing anger, finally said defiantly:  
  
"You're wrong, I've changed. I'll never hurt the Charmed Ones for you. You might as well kill me now and accept defeat."  
  
"But my dear Belthazor," the tall man answered with a cruel smile. "You've already done everything I wanted you to. Thanks to you, we will get back the soul we lost to the Elders any time now. She'll damn herself for you just as you did in the past for her."  
  
Cole reiterated:  
  
"She'll never come to your side. Not for me. Not for anyone.  
  
She'll die first."  
  
"Oh but I don't want her dead… I never did."  
  
"You've been trying to kill them from the moment they got their powers."  
  
"Not kill them; make them stronger. For when they turn to me, their powers will be at its most. And I'll finally have my victory."  
  
Cole felt his apprehension returning but for a totally different reason then. He thought about Phoebe and the others, wondering what horrible purpose the Source had in mind.  
  
"I see that you haven't grasped yet how much of a masterful plan it was to send you to them. Let me show you…"  
  
Suddenly, Cole was not in the dark room anymore, but in a village from the past. Horses were tied up to carriages and there were no modern vehicle in sight. In fact, Cole found himself in the middle of a dirt path. From the look of the buildings and surrounding, he surmised that he was almost two hundred years in the past, maybe 1800s or so. Confused, he looked at himself but he hadn't changed. Only what was around him had…  
  
Behind him, he heard the sound of a horse running toward him, but before he had time to move away, the horse and its rider just passed through him as if he was a ghost.  
  
He suddenly heard the hated voice clearly in his mind:  
  
"You wanted to know why I chose you. Let me enlighten you."  
  
Then, Cole felt himself pulled toward the nearest church and almost thrown inside. When he had regained control of his movements, he looked around and stopped short when seeing the priest at the altar.  
  
Right there in front of him, he could see and hear himself saying the mass. Just about at the same apparent age.  
  
His doppelganger was almost shouting an impassionate sermon against the forces of evil, which always threatened the souls of the innocents. He watched the attendance intently, certain apparently of the rightfulness of his words.  
  
Everyone was listening attentively to the priest. The parishioners all seemed enthralled by the priest's convictions. This lasted a while, and then he returned to the mass proper.  
  
During all that time, Cole had been watching him with mounting confusion and surprise. Nobody seemed to notice him and he finally understood that he was there only as an observer.  
  
After the mass, the priest went to the door and took the time to talk privately with a few people. He had the appearance of a very devoted and holy man. People listened to his advice. As the last few were coming out, the priest turned to walk toward a little house adjacent to the church. However, he was stopped by the call of a woman's voice:  
  
"Father," she said languorously. "Don't you wanna talk to me as well? I need your guidance," she added somewhat mockingly.  
  
Meanwhile, Cole had recognized the voice and he shuddered when he understood what he was really witnessing there.  
  
The priest seemed hesitant and Cole noticed his suddenly shaking hands. Nevertheless, he still turned slowly toward the woman with contempt stamped on his face.  
  
Approaching him provocatively was a woman who looked exactly like Phoebe, at the exception of her hair, which was red and obviously colored. Her heavy make up and the manner of her dress told Cole that she was not one of the good parishioners of the church, but rather looked like she came directly from the whorehouse.  
  
She pursued:  
  
"Come on Priest, you know you like me; don't deny it," the Phoebe like girl continued with a lusty smile.  
  
"Stay away from me, temptress," the priest protested strongly. "There's nothing that I can do for you. Your soul belongs to the devil."  
  
Phoebe's face took an offended expression:  
  
"Is it my fault," Phoebe continued, almost contrite, "if I can't resist you? And stop deluding yourself priest, I know that you want me. It's written all over your face even now."  
  
The Priest's face took on a crimson color and he lowered his eyes before protesting again:  
  
"All you see on my face is the pity I've got for you, witch."  
  
Phoebe's attitude changed anew, as she continued mockingly:  
  
"And you really want to burn me at the stake? Or do you just want to pin me down and make me feel the fire of you desire?"  
  
The Priest stared at her in utter consternation, and then he turned his heels toward the house, almost running away from her without answering. Her mocking laughter followed him all the way to the house.  
  
Phoebe still stared at the house, even after he had disappeared inside. On her face, a mix of cruelty and disappointment seemed to battle. Cole looked at her with infinite surprise and disbelief. After a long moment, she turned back toward the town. He almost followed her, but thought better of it and headed for the priest's house instead.  
  
Inside, he found the priest sitting at a desk with his shaking hands resting on the wooden surface. The priest finally poured himself some hard liquor, and under the disapproving stare of a Prue look alike, he emptied the glass quickly.  
  
"My brother, what are you doing?" The Prue like person was asking.  
  
He didn't answer but guilt was written all over his face.  
  
She respectfully kept silent for a moment, and then she offered that it was time for his meal. He acquiesced in silence and followed her toward the dining room.  
  
A simple meal was spread on the table for the both of them, and they sat and prayed in silence before eating. After a few minutes, Prue again questioned the priest.  
  
"What happened, Robert?"  
  
He reluctantly answered:  
  
"My good Mary, she came back again after mass. She's the most evil person that I've ever known. Every time I meet her, I feel as if the darkness is enveloping me."  
  
Prue put a light hand on his arm:  
  
"My brother, you shouldn't get yourself so worked up. The townsfolk are trying very hard to get rid of this horrid house of sin. I'm sure that soon, you won't have to lay eyes on her again. Or any of her people, for that matter."  
  
With pain in his eyes, he still said:  
  
"I feel like I failed God… I should be able to save her soul. Yet, all I want is to be as far away from her as possible. I feel weak and helpless in her presence. No matter how much I pray for strength, it doesn't seem to work."  
  
Prue continued with obvious concern:  
  
"Your soul is pure and good, she can't change that. But no matter what you'd do, I can sense that she's hopelessly evil. You could never save her."  
  
The priest pleaded fervently:  
  
"But I feel that I should try! Sometimes I think that she's simply begging for my help in her very inappropriate manner. I know that it's cowardice of me not to at least try…"  
  
"Robert, you can't help her. Her soul is lost. Do not torment yourself like this."  
  
By then however, the priest had obviously become lost in thoughts, not paying any more attention to his sister.  
  
Cole felt himself being transported to a colorful and smoke-filled room. The music playing in the background, as well the people surrounding him, told him of where he had ended up. He could almost smell the heavy perfume. The women all had outrageous outfits, hardly hiding their attributes. Many men were carousing with these women, while these laughed alluringly.  
  
Suddenly, his attention was directed to a corner of the room, where Phoebe was talking to a man in dark clothing. He was holding her arm and seemed to tower menacingly over her. She smiled temptingly at him, but with a tinge of fear coming through as she was listening.  
  
He asked in a low, but firm voice:  
  
"Why haven't you gotten me the priest yet?"  
  
She answered with some defiance:  
  
"He's a very stubborn man. I don't think he'll ever succumb to me, Jerome."  
  
"Remember our bargain," the man pursued threateningly, "I'll protect you only if you give me the priest."  
  
"What could you possibly want with a priest? He's not rich or anything."  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head with these things," he said in a tone that commanded fear. "Just do as I ask."  
  
However Phoebe questioned again:  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
He glared at her then:  
  
"Then I'll let the good townsfolk know what you really are. It should make for some bonfire in the town's place."  
  
Fear replaced defiance in Phoebe's expression. Nevertheless, she said:  
  
"What I am gives me the power to hurt you as well." She was trying to threaten him in turn, but her voice lacked conviction.  
  
Suddenly, the man smiled down at her.  
  
"You're welcome to try… but if you do," and then he paused, "you'll find out that it's not so easy to hurt me, my dear."  
  
Phoebe seemed about to reply but she thought better of it. Instead, she stepped away from him.  
  
"Don't forget what I told you," Jerome called again, as she was turning her back to him. "Bring me the priest."  
  
"I'll try." Phoebe replied, apparently chastised.  
  
"Do better than try."  
  
Phoebe didn't answer and walked away.  
  
At that moment, Cole got a better look at the man called Jerome, and he recognized the man with a pang of fear. The Source himself had come to Phoebe.  
  
And for the briefest of moment, he seemed to be looking directly at Cole. Then the scenery changed again. Cole was back in the church. It was dark outside and before him, he saw the priest kneeling.  
  
Outside, he heard a horse and carriage coming to a halt. The door to the church opened, and in came Phoebe, with an even more outrageous outfit than before. Without pausing, she moved toward the priest and irreverently sat on a bench next to him. The priest acted as if he didn't notice her arrival, but his entire body seemed to shudder as his hands tightened in a fist. After a moment, he lifted his head, crossing himself, and then, he turned hesitantly toward his visitor.  
  
"What are you doing here? Haven't you got any respect for the house of God?"  
  
She answered in a falsely pleading voice:  
  
"Aren't men of God supposed to help people in need?" Then she added, seeing the dubious expression on the priest face:  
  
"I am in need of help. I feel that I'm lost and that maybe you could help me find my way again."  
  
The priest was very circumspect and watched her without saying a word.  
  
She persisted:  
  
"Would you hear my confession, Father?"  
  
Taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, the priest bent toward her and offered:  
  
"If you truly mean what you're saying, my child, I will."  
  
Phoebe, with her most sincere look of contrition, acquiesced. Then, she ostensibly knelt in front of the priest, who then sat on the bench, ready to listen.  
  
"Father, forgive me for I have sinned gravely," she almost whispered, forcing the priest to come closer. In doing so, he inhaled her perfume deeply. For a moment, it seemed that he was about to touch her hair, but he controlled himself.  
  
She continued:  
  
"All my adult life has been spent in sin, father. I've been with many men; I have drank and done everything against the precepts of the church. But lately, I committed an even greater sin." She stopped, looking up at him, and then she said:  
  
"I fear that I've fallen in love with the wrong man."  
  
The priest, puzzled, replied:  
  
"Love is not a sin, Rosie. It's a great gift to most."  
  
"The man that I love belongs to another, father. But all I can think about is to take him away from her."  
  
Horrified, the priest uttered:  
  
"You mustn't! Leave that man alone and forget about your feelings if you want any absolution."  
  
Rosie added more intently:  
  
"I can't father, I need him. He's the only one who can save me from myself."  
  
And then, without warning she just lifted herself up to him and kissed him passionately. He tried to resist her but couldn't, as he responded to her kiss with the same passion.  
  
The moment that she pulled away however, he stood up and stepped back, distraught. Then:  
  
"You must leave here now," he said in a shaky voice. "Never come here again."  
  
However, she simply stared at him with some surprise. Then, she added, mocking:  
  
"You can't deny me. I know that now. You'll come to me soon," she insisted.  
  
"Never!" The priest exclaimed. Nevertheless, she could hear the slight hesitation in his voice.  
  
She smiled triumphantly and stood up to leave.  
  
The priest couldn't help watching her until she was out of the church. Then he fell to his knees, asking for forgiveness, for he truly and passionately wanted to go after her.  
  
Cole was suddenly transported to yet another church service. The priest was still in the middle of a sermon. And although he seemed to express the same fervency, his eyes were fixated toward the back of the church. On one of the last benches, Cole was surprised to find Phoebe/Rosie sitting there with relatively proper attire. She also looked back at the priest intensely. When the service was over, as usual, he talked to the parishioners on their way out, but he seemed distracted. As the last one departed, he reentered the church to find her still on the same bench. She looked up at him, almost contrite and said:  
  
"I came to apologize, father. I know I was wrong."  
  
"Let's forget about it." The priest said, while watching her uncertainly.  
  
Then, he realized that he had been staring at her and felt something he never thought he would in his life. Now even more than the other night, he desired this woman. He fought very hard to repress this feeling.  
  
The girl was now asking:  
  
"Can I have your absolution now, father?"  
  
He came closer, almost fearful, and then he blessed her.  
  
"Father I need a friend to help me overcome my sinful ways. Could you be that friend to me, at least?"  
  
The Priest hesitated, not knowing if she was sincere or not. Then:  
  
"I will do my best to listen to you and council you if you really want me to."  
  
She smiled brightly.  
  
"Thank you, father…"  
  
Then she left but not without leaving a trace of her perfume behind her. The priest stood there for a long time, as if in contemplation. He somehow knew that something was wrong but didn't want to dwell on it.  
  
That night, Rosie came to his house and talked with him for hours. She did nothing to provoke him, and yet, for every moment, he was more attracted to her. Only his deep belief and devotion to the church prevented him from taking her in his arms. When she left that night, he went to bed with forbidden dreams and cursed his own weakness.  
  
Cole was then transported to Rosie's place, where she'd shed the proper clothing for her usual attire. In the smoke filled room, music was still playing loudly and people were laughing raucously. Jerome was waiting for her and didn't lose any time before asking:  
  
"And?"  
  
Phoebe/Rosie went to him with a wary smile:  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I think that you'll be satisfied. I may have found the way to make him fall." There was a hint of doubt in her voice. She seemed almost remorseful at her success.  
  
The man noticed her attitude:  
  
"Remember Rosie, he's supposed to fall… not the reverse."  
  
She looked up, as if she'd been caught.  
  
"Not a chance," she said, "I could never be one of those goody two shoes, believe me."  
  
He watched her suspiciously for a long moment. Then with a cruel smile, he finally uttered:  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
She smiled in kind.  
  
After a few days of this routine, Cole felt that the moment of truth was imminent, as the two grew ever so closer. He could feel the same love growing in Cole/Robert as he himself felt for Phoebe. However, what truly surprised him was that Phoebe/Rosie appeared to change also; no matter the assurance to the contrary she had given Jerome. Foreshadowing his thoughts was the fact that considering who was showing him these events, no good could ever come of it. He dreaded arriving to the conclusion of this drama, as he understood now what the plan was. If any of this really happened, then Phoebe and he were truly meant to meet again. Maybe they had in many lives. But he didn't want to consider the meaning. For it would also mean that Phoebe's salvation in their present life might have come only from him staying away from her.  
  
That thought was almost unbearable to him, as he returned to the events he had been meant to witness.  
  
That night, as the Priest had been preparing to receive Rosie's visit, his sister had commented on his recent behavior:  
  
"Robert, I am very concerned with this woman coming here almost every night. And I'm not the only one. The villagers have noticed and gossiped about it.  
  
Robert/Cole listened to her but didn't seem overly concerned:  
  
"She's just another lost soul. My duty is to try to help her as I would any other child of God."  
  
"But Robert, only a few weeks ago you told me how much she scared you, and how you thought that she was the devil's spawn. Surely you can see how odd your behavior may seem now?"  
  
"Even the lowest of us deserves a chance, Mary. God is merciful and he has given me the mission to bring him back a beautiful soul that was lost."  
  
He could still read the doubts in her expression. She obviously believed that he was deluded. However, she gave up on the subject, apparently trusting that his faith would guide him, and then she just added:  
  
"I'll retire if you don't mind. I still don't feel very comfortable with her in this house, let alone being in the same room.  
  
"I just hope that you'll soon change your mind."  
  
Prue/Mary didn't answer this, instead saying good night and turning her back to him.  
  
As she did so and left the room, Robert/Cole's face expressed a disturbing guilt which, if she had noticed, would probably have frightened her.  
  
He rapidly composed himself as he heard the knocking announcing Rosie's arrival.  
  
For a while, they talked as usual, Phoebe/Rosie ever more friendly and warm to the Priest, whom she had learned to appreciate in spite of herself lately.  
  
Even if she tried to deny it, she had come to look forward to those quiet nights of talk and prayers.  
  
At some point that evening, the conversation turned to the more problematic matter of her livelihood, which was still weighing heavily between them.  
  
"Have you given more thought as to what you would do from now on?" Cole/The Priest asked. "You can't go on working in that house of sin… not if you truly want to be forgiven."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do, father? Return to the street and beg?"  
  
"You know that you won't have to do this." He hesitated:  
  
"I could give you a position in this house. You could help my sister and learn to live a normal life."  
  
Phoebe/Rosie stared at him incredulously:  
  
"You want me to be your servant?"  
  
Conciliatorily, Robert continued:  
  
"Just a guest in this house until you found a better way. Nothing more, I assure you."  
  
In a calmer voice, she pursued:  
  
"Father, I don't know that I could ever do this. It's more than I could bear. I mean you must know how I feel about you by now, Father. This would be too much temptation."  
  
And when she saw that he was about to protest, she stopped him with a hand gesture.  
  
"I think we've talked enough for tonight. I should go now."  
  
Sadly, the Priest acquiesced and stood up to accompany her to the door.  
  
There, she seemed to soften and gazed at him with a smile. She then said:  
  
"Thank you again, Father." She moved closer and kissed his cheek softly.  
  
However, instead of simply moving away after this, her lips lingered on him until he turned toward her and their eyes met. He put his hand on her face and caressed her cheek without even thinking of what he was doing. The tension thickened. Their eyes locked, as he slowly bent toward her lips and kissed her lightly. Instinctively, she threw her arms around his neck and parted her lips, inviting him into a more passionate embrace. Suddenly, he pushed her against the door and began caressing her hungrily, all the repressed desires coming forth at once. He leaned into her, knowing that she wanted him as much as he did her in that instant.  
  
Unable to resist any longer, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his room, where they made passionate love for hours. All the reasons not to do it were forgotten for this one night.  
  
In the early morning, still glowing with the bliss of their lovemaking and the release of all his desires, he looked adoringly upon her, like only a man in love could. What was the most amazing was that the same expression of utter happiness illuminated Rosie's features as she looked back adoringly. She caressed his lips lightly with her fingers and smiled. He then whispered:  
  
"God forgives me, Rosie, but I love you with all my heart. I never thought I could love a woman as much as I do you." Then, he kissed her tenderly.  
  
Rosie/Phoebe suddenly understood that her scheme had just turned on her, as she realized that she too had fallen deeply for this man.  
  
At this, a wave of guilt washed over her and she turned away from him suddenly, unable to sustain his gaze anymore.  
  
"What is it Rosie," he asked, suddenly alarmed.  
  
After a moment, she managed to answer:  
  
"It's wrong, we shouldn't have…" Then the tears she had tried so hard to repress brightened her eyes.  
  
Robert's expression darkened as he came to term with his own fault in the matter. Guilt suddenly threatened his newfound joy.  
  
Nevertheless, seeing how distraught she was, he couldn't help but feel for her and he hugged her tight in his strong arms, telling her:  
  
"It can't be a sin when a love is so beautiful, Rosie." And, amazing even himself, he added:  
  
"Nobody has to know. God will forgive us our love."  
  
Hiding her face against his chest, she tried very hard to believe in what he was saying, but she knew better.  
  
She thought in spite of herself:  
  
"If not God, HE will know."  
  
A short while later, she reluctantly decided that it was time to leave, hoping against all hopes that their mistake would not be discovered.  
  
However, the moment she entered her house, her hopes were quashed. Jerome was waiting with a very self-satisfied smile.  
  
She tried to deny, but he wasn't fooled by her excuses.  
  
With the scariest expression she ever saw on his face, he said:  
  
"He's mine now. Forever! And so are you…"  
  
She stepped away in sudden fear. Cole, who has been falling more and more into despair, understood then the depth of his mistake.  
  
The deviousness and malice of the Source was beyond compare. He had chosen them a long time ago to fall in the future. He had damned him using her, and now he wanted him to damn her just the same. "But why is he letting me see this? Is it that I'm gonna die now? Did I already damn her and forgot about it?" he thought bitterly. Maybe it was simply to torture him and show him how much he had been manipulated. How they both had been.  
  
With a feeling of helplessness and anger, he let out a scream of frustration and despair.  
  
Phoebe was shaking him vigorously:  
  
"Cole, Wake up, Cole."  
  
This one looked up at her in total confusion.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
She gave him a perplexed look:  
  
"You're with me. You stayed here last night, remember?"  
  
Still very confused, Cole shook his head, while trying to understand what had happened.  
  
Phoebe questioned, very concerned:  
  
"You were screaming in your sleep."  
  
Cole didn't answer right away. Then, he finally reasoned that it had to have been a nightmare. Still, he was shaken. Suddenly, he pulled her to him, telling her how much he loved her.  
  
She answered softly:  
  
"I know." Then:  
  
"Do you wanna tell me what that was about?"  
  
He watched her uncertainly for a moment longer:  
  
"I already forgot. Don't worry; it was just a nightmare, nothing more."  
  
In his mind he finished sincerely, "I hope."  
  
Then they both just lied in each other's arms. As he was drifting back to sleep, he thought "forget about it," and then, he almost did. Almost… 


End file.
